Straight
by Dancingforever
Summary: Blaine has been forced to lie to Kurt to keep his scholarship. He decides to leave Dalton academy, to protect his friendship, and ends up going to McKinley High, only to meet Quinn Fabray.
1. Chapter 1

Straight

"I can't do this anymore Mr. Bradley." I muttered. I peered into my headmaster's eyes.

"We need to keep that student here, Blaine. You're his only reason for staying." Mr. Bradley said calmly. He grabbed one of his pens, and started to write something down. He always did this when he didn't want to talk. I've learned this from many visits to his office.

"If he leaves, then your scholarship may expire." He threatened raising his graying eyebrows. He peered at me, waiting for my next move.

"This is lying. Were hurting Kurt. I'm messing with his feelings i-it's wrong. If this is what this school wants me to do I can't stay." I muttered, looking down. I knew if I leaved this school I would lose my full-ride to Ohio State. Mr. Bradley would make sure it happened. I sighed. Kurt already thought I was gay; it just started as a little white lie. Just a way for him to become friends with people here, knowing he wouldn't be judged. Now…it was too much for anyone.

"Mr. Bradley, please, please don't." I said angrily.

"You're either lying, or leaving." He demanded. Lying to my friend? Fooling him? Or leaving and losing my future? I thought about Kurt. He was my friend. No matter what.

That's how I joined New Directions.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry I posted a chapter from my other story super! They had similar names and I had them mixed up, sorry for the confusion

Chapter 2

The members of New Directions peered at me.

A girl, A Latino girl, coughed out, "Spy."

I turned to Mercedes and Rachel for help. I told them directly after I told Kurt. I had been afraid Kurt was going to be mad at me. I could imagine his anger, of how I had fooled him. I had felt stupid, when I realized maybe Kurt had already guessed my "secret".

It was a Friday, when I told Kurt, he sat in his room, Alexander McQueen inspired, looking through Italian Vogue. I sat beside him, writing an essay for English.

"Well Blaine, I have something to say to you." Kurt said awkwardly. He put down the magazine and turned to me. I smiled weakly, did he already know?

"I have something to say too."

He turned raising an eyebrow, "Really?"

I nodded tapping my pencil, "Uh, yeah, but you first." I muttered.

Kurt sat up high his enthusiasm coming back, "I've got a date, with Landon Fay." He said happily. Wow, his news was…something. So did he really not like me?

"Oh…that's great Kurt! I'mnotgay." I said with a quick, panicked smile. Kurt's mouth fell agape. A millisecond later, he smiled.

"Good, now you won't be jealous." He said flipping his magazine back up.

"What?" I exclaimed. Kurt chuckled and sat onto his red and black stripped bed.

"Well, I was kinda over you because you never asked me out. I just didn't tell you because you would be jealous." He said with a smile.

"But, that's not the only thing." I said with a worried expression.

"I'm leaving." I muttered.

"Why?" He asked, giving up on his magazine and throwing it onto a Mod, black table.

"If I had kept the secret, they would have let me keep my scholarship here. I'm out. Expelled." I sighed. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, in deep thought. He looked up at me.

"You're my best friend." He finally said. I stood there, looking down.

"No, I lied, Kurt. Friend's don't lie." I sighed.

"Sometimes they do, and it's okay now that you were honest with me." He said patting my shoulder. I smiled.

"Kurt, you're really brave. You're a good friend." I smiled.

He grinned, and fixed his hair, "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel glared at me still angry about my lying to Kurt. But I think she was just mad that I didn't go out with her.

"I don't know, he has a reputation for LYING." She said angrily.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled at me, "He's not lying, he just can't go to Dalton anymore. Why would they send a spy anyway?"

The blonde, Gwen I think, smiled, "Your right, Cedes. We could use him anyway." She said looking over at a girl eating a snickers. A boy, Noah?, stared at her lovingly.

The girl nodded, "I hate these losers." She bluntly said.

"The more the merrier!" Gina, or maybe Tina, cheered. Her boyfriend nodded in agreement.

The Latina groaned then crossed her arms across her chest, "FINE."

I sat down beside the blonde, "I'm Quinn." She whispered, her eyes sparkling in happiness. Mr. Shuester walked into the classroom.

"Hey kids, give a welcome to Blaine." He said with a smile. A few claps came from the room.

"This week were singing something new, We're doing…. The Beatles." He said. Claps came from around the room.

"But, we're doing assigned duets." Groans came from the room, some complaining about actually singing, others about not having a full song.

Mr. Shuester grabbed a hat and grabbed names.

" Mercedes and Artie."

"Puck and Finn."

"Mike and Brittany."

"Sam and Tina."

"Santana and Finn."

"Rachel and Lauren."

I smiled at Quinn, "And finally, Blaine and Quinn." He said with a satisfied smile.

Quinn turned to me, "Meet me at breadsticks at 5, then we can go work on the song at my house."

I smiled, "Can't wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt's POV

I sat in Breadsticks, across from Landon. He talked ecstatically, his head bobbing up and down, floppy dirty blonde hair moving through the air. He pushed up his mod black glasses that covered his blue-green eyes. He was really cute, but terribly annoying. He was to….well, I just needed a front man. One with black hair and the world in his eyes. But, I didn't have time for a lying, no good man named Blaine Anderson. I picked at my salad and nodded about whatever poor Landon was talking about so joyfully. Blaine was a jerk, sure it was easy for me to _pretend _not to be angry, but his lie had meant so much to me. He was my role model. I looked back to Landon, who brushed his hair to the side, like I often do. He smiled at me and I half-smiled back. Landon was such a sweet guy, really, but…I just don't know, I wanted Blaine. I should've known Blaine wasn't gay after Rachel's party. He even went on a date with Rachel, and tried to nonchalantly play it off. Landon looked behind me, offering a momentary silence.

"Huh, your friend Blaine is here too."

Blaine's POV

I walked in with Quinn, as she talked about song ideas. She was sold on "Hey Jude", I preferred "Here Comes the Sun".

"Come on, 'Hey Jude' is fantastic." She said with a beautiful smile. We followed our waitress to a table, and sat down.

"Here Comes the Sun' is better though." I replied playfully. I reached to grab the menu at the same time as Quinn and her hand brushed mine. Quinn pulled her hand back and softly smiled, her face in a pink blush.

"We're never going to agree are we?" I said with a chuckle, looking into her beautiful, green eyes. She smiled and giggled.

"Maybe we should do a mash up." She implied. I grinned in reply, grabbing a breadstick.

"I think that's a great idea." I almost whispered back. We just looked at each other for a moment. She brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face and smiled. I blinked and finally realized something. I was falling for Quinn Fabray.

Kurt's POV

Oh come on! A date, really? With _Quinn_? I stabbed at my salad and looking over at their horrible PDA-fest.

"You okay, Kurt?" Landon squeaked. I sharply looked to him, his pixie face filled with worry. I shrugged, then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." I needed to think of something besides Blaine. I HAD to get over him. We couldn't even be friends. I turned back to Landon, a smile on my face. Maybe, just maybe, Landon deserved a chance.

"What about Wicked?"


End file.
